¿Volverás a ser tú?
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU. Un incidente hizo que Supergirl terminara en prisión con amnesia, pero hasta saber que no volverá perder el control se le mantiene ahí. Lo que llevo Lena Luthor, criar a sus hijas sola, pero a odiar más a su madre quien no dice nada desde que fue atrapada de nuevo. ¿Qué resultara de esto? Descubramos lo.
1. Parte 1

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este Two-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Volverás a ser tú?**

Al abrirse la puerta sintió el frío de aquella habitación impregnarse en su piel. Aunque no era grande de edad, apenas y si se notaba el cambio en esa piel clara. La profundidad del verde de aquellos ojos veían con paz la pared de frente, que era el camuflaje de dos grandes y pesadas puertas de plomo.

—Cariño, quiero que sepas que escucharás cosas sin sentido una vez abran las puertas.—Susurro calmada la mujer que besó la fuente de la niña que le acompañaba.

—Entendido mamá.— Asintió con una sonrisa la joven rubia.

—Rao, es bueno recibir visitas.— Gritó emocionada una rubia que se pegaba lo más que podía al cristal.—Sobre todo la suya señorita Lena Luthor.

—Hola, Kara Zor-el, ¿me recuerdas?— pregunto apacible la pelinegra, que realmente se encontraba confundida.

—Bueno aparte de Alex Danvers, eres la segunda persona que me vista en esta celda de contención.—Dijo Kara que solio seguía con la mirada a la mujer, quien por primera vez venia acompañada por una pequeña.

—Hay que aclarar que hasta hoy me has llamado por mi nombre.—Dijo Lena que le daba una silla a su hija.

—Bueno mi memoria a veces esta un poco iluminada.—Dijo sentándose en el piso, ya que ahora la niña frente a ella, llamaba su atención, era genial ver una cara nueva, era refrescante.

—Me alegra ver que hoy tienes un sentido de respuesta calmado y lucido.—Comento Lena que sacaba una sonrisa después de mucho, ver que la super parecía estar regresando le lleno de aquello que solo sus hijas le daban; esperanza...

¿Qué está pasando?, seguro es la pregunta que alguno se hace. Pues pasó que Supergirl había perdido la memoria tras largos meses en cuarentena por lo peligrosa que se había vuelto, desconociendo el porque; cuando fue detenida se dejó en una celda de máxima seguridad al ser un riesgo cada que intentaba escapar. De esto hace 5 años. Lena quien fuera su esposa antes de aquella desgracia, término sola y cuidando de sus dos hijas una de 12 y la otra de 2 años, en aquel tiempo. La mayor fue adoptada por la pareja; y ahora con 17 se encontraba con su tía entrenando para proteger a la cuidad ante la ausencia de su madre; y la menor con 7 años recién cumplidos, pedía como regalo conocer a su madre, Lena no dudo en cumplir su deseo.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?—Empezó a preguntar Lena que saco una tableta y saco la hoja donde tenia anotadas las preguntas; y es que desde siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su mujer volviera a ser la misma, así que cuando se le informo que se pasaría a una celda de menor seguridad y podría visitarle cuando quisiera se alegro. Pero como condición siempre se debía hacer este pequeño examen.

—Hice cosas malas, tu sabes...—Dijo algo nerviosa Kara que solo señalaba con los ojos a la pequeña.—Pero quiero decir que ni yo sé porque, no se que paso ese día o los anteriores a esos.—Agrego con tono confundida, y arrugando un poco la nariz, ya que había noches en las que se forzaba a recordar. Pero aquello preocupo a Lena ya que sabia causaba a la super alterarse, así que intervino. No quería que su hija se asustara.

—Nadie sabe que te paso;—dijo Lena algo triste—pero todos los que te conocen y quieren, saben que tú nunca harías eso en tú juicio.—Dijo Lena ofreciendo una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces, si nos conocimos antes de estar yo aquí?—Pregunto Kara emocionada.

—Todos los que te visitamos Kara, pero hasta no saber que pasa contigo preferimos que por ti recuerdes.—Dijo Lena que asentía inconscientemente.

—No creo que sirva,—opino en voz alta—pero me tratan bien,—comento aplaudiendo—si quitamos el hecho de que me retienen con esta cosa verde.—Recalco al señalar a las piedras que se encontraban arriba.

—Eres excepcional, no nos queremos arriesgar.—Dijo Lena que termino la encuesta y paso a revisar los signos de la rubia frente a ella.

—Soy un peligro...—Dijo Kara que no le gustaba hicieran suave la situacion que le tenia ahí.— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Y esta pequeña? No la piensas presentar.—Agrego Kara con una sonrisa pues sentía un aire de familiaridad con aquel pequeño ser, pero_ ¿por qué?_.

—Es mi hija.—Indico Lena, que no evito sonreír al ver saludarse como la serie de películas de _star trek_.—Se llama Alura Lena Luthor-Danvers.—El nombre causo cierto sentimiento a Kara, pero prefirió esperar a estar sola para averiguar cual era.

—Cierto,—grito la ojiazul al recordar la conversación de hacia un tiempo atrás—hace unas semanas me contaste de ella. Espero que tu esposa regresé a casa.—Dijo con sinceridad y ofreciendo una sonrisa.—Espera, ¿Danvers? ¿Alex tenia una hermana, es con quien te casaste?—Pregunto Kara al razonar un poco el apellido.

Desde entonces se dijo que Supergirl había salido a una misión a otra planeta, así que Superman seria el protector por ese tiempo. Por su parte se dijo que Kara Danvers había sufrido un accidente grave, así que Lena la envío a un país extranjero, por los tratamientos revolucionarios aunque experimentales, daban resultados positivos a traer una persona del coma sin problemas secundarios. Ventajas de ser multimillonario, y haber mostrado tú cariño. Porque así justificaba como pagaría eso, y no dudarían de que ella haría o que fuera por quienes amaba.

_**Ahora, ¿Cómo y donde empezó todo?; hoy vengo a contárselos.**_

**5 años atrás.**

—Buenos días señorita Danvers-Luthor,—saludo una castaña al ver acercarse a la esposa de su jefa con una niña en sus brazos— la señorita Lena de encuentra ocupada con unos inversionistas, ¿Puede esperar 5 minutos?—Cuestiono amablemente y con una sonrisa.

—No tengo problema,—respondió Kara mientras macia a la pequeña— por cierto Yena, te he dicho que me llames Kara.—Dijo la rubia que pese a ser esposa de Lena hasta ahora no se le subía la fama o el dinero que había obtenido por proponerle compromiso a una de las CEO más importantes del mudo.

—Lo siento, pero es que con muchos aquí la formalidad es importante.—Dijo algo apenada la castaña levantándose de su asiento para saludar a la bebe.

—Lo se.—Dijo soltando una risa para calmar a la muchacha.—Así que está bien, será que pueda tomar un vaso de agua.—Pidió Kara que hasta ahora segia actuando como una ciudadana respetuosa a la hora de tratar con otros.

—Claro, ¿Quiere que lo vaya a buscar?—Pregunto la mujer que empezó a escuchar el teléfono de la empresa sonar.

—No, si sale antes de que regrese dígale donde estoy.—Dijo agarrando camino a la cafetería del edificio, para que la chica siguiera con su trabajo.

—Si.—Logro escuchar antes de que alzara el teléfono y atendiera a la persona que llamaba.

—Mamá.—Grito con emoción una adolescente que alzo la vista al escuchar cierto ruido muy familiar por parte de un bebe.

—Hola, superchica.—Dijo Kara, que al verla beso su frente.

—No me digas así, no soy súper.—Chillo la niña algo roja, que dejo su block de dibujo a un lado para cargar a su hermanita.

—Pero si hija de una.—Susurro Kara abrazando con cuidado a ambas niñas, que eran su tesoro más preciado.

—¡Mamá!—Grito ahora más avergonzada la pelirroja, que solo paso a asustarse al despertar a la niña en sus brazos.

—Veo a todos mis tesoros brillar, ¿Me piensan contar de que hablan?—Pregunto Lena tras besa a Kara que solo reía.

—Nada que no conozca señorita. Te extrañe.—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a la pelinegra.—Ahora, solo se que a Cristal le toca dormir a la bebe.—Agrego con una sonrisa tomando las cosas de su hija para guardarlas en su mochila y llevarla por ella.

—Solo fuiste a hacer entrevistas a Irlanda 1 semana.—Dijo Lena que deseaba hablar con su esposa frente a frente como tanto amaba.

—Pero sabes que cada segundo lejos de ti me mata.—"Confeso" Kara antes de besar de nuevo a la mujer.

—Siempre romántica.—Dijo Lena algo coqueta.

—Consigan un cuarto.—Grito la niña, mientras mecía a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú hermana o Sam?—Pregunto Lena ante el comentario que causo gracia a ambas.

—Imagino que mi hermana.—Dijo la super tras suspirar.

—Esa niña es todo un caso.—Dijo Lena, tras reir un poco mas, mientras terminaba de mandar el mensaje a su chofer que estaban listas.

—Oigan, sigo aquí.—Reclamo la mayor de las hijas.

—Jeje, bueno señorita Danvers-Luthor, lo sabemos.—Dijo Kara a su hija sacudiendo sus cabellos.— ¿Brad o Roger?—Pregunto al ver la limusina acercarse.

—Roger.—Respondió con una sonrisa y tomando su mano.

—¿Comemos en algún lugar, o en casa?—Pregunto Kara al escuchar el estomago de las tres rugir.

—Eliza vino a la casa, así que vayas a casa.—Respondió la mujer que planeaba entrar al coche de no ser por una voz que la erizo.

—Veo que sigues en tu juego para humillar a nuestra familia.—Dijo Lilian con una cara seria y sus manos en el abrigo.

—Mamá, ¿no deberías estar en prisión?—Pregunto Lena cerrando la puerta del coche, ya que no quería su madre tuviera que ver con sus hijas, hasta que demostraran un cambio.

—Salí antes por buen comportamiento.—Respondió la mujer que intentaba visualizar a las niñas por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Lena que agarraba con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

—Conocer a las nuevas miembros de la familia.—Respondió tras hacer un intento de sonrisa.— No fuiste cortés y nos presentaste cuando se debía.—Regaño la mujer que al fin visualizo a la mujer que se encontraba a lado de su hija.

—Buenas tardes, señora Luthor,—dijo Kara extendiendo su mano— pero creo que nos conocemos, la entreviste un par de veces.—Dijo cuando la mujer correspondió.

—La reportera de Ciudad Nacional, que escribe los artículos de mi familia aquí, al igual que de Supergirl.—Dijo al recordar aquellos lentes, y una investigación que había hecho tras una prueba de ADN.— No había alguna mejor opción, Lena.—Comento con decepción la madre de la pelinegra.

—Aquí no se trata de opciones, estoy con ella por amor.—Dijo tras respirar Lena al saber que lo único que hacia su madre ahí era provocarla.

—Tan siquiera existe eso.—Bufo la mujer, para reír sarcásticamente.— Además, no sé si eres ingenua, pero es obvio que ella es la mismísima Supergirl.—Dijo con tono de reproche.

—Lo se, desde antes de que empezáramos a salir.—Dijo Lena que esperaba no repitiera aquello en voz alta, ademas de ver que Kara se empezó a alterar.— ¿Algo más que decir?—Pregunto Lena que odio encontrarse con su madre fuera de las instalaciones.

—Que decepcionada estoy. Adiós hija.—Finalizo sacando un arma de uno de los bolsillos y disparando tres veces corridas.

—¡No!—Grito Kara que enseguida se puso frente a su mujer y recibió las balas que sin duda eran de Kriptonita. Kara cayo de rodillas, y mientras que Lilian se terminaba de subir a un coche que se había estacionado , Lena miraba con terror la sangre que salio de la espalda de su _supermujer_.

—Roger, ayúdame subirla al coche.—Pidio Lena tras unos minutos cuando reacciono que la gente se acercaba a ellas. Enseguida subieron y el hombre volvió al volante arrancaron a las coordenadas que la CEO ordeno.

—Señorita no es por nada, pero por aquí no hay ningún hospital.—Dijo el Hombre que se metía en otra calle, que si bien conocida, por lo mismo sabia que algo estaba mal.

—Alex, trabaja por aquí y se que ella puede atender a Kara.—Se limito a decir mientras intentaba calmarse a si misma y a su hija que no podía evitar llorar.—Aquí, estacionarte aquí.—Ordeno Lena que pocas veces hacia, pero el tiempo era vital.

—Ya están aquí, no pierdan el tiempo.—Grito Alex que se encontraba en la entrada con una camilla.

—Yo quiero ayudar.—Dijo Lena que se acerco a la de cabello corto.

—Lena, cuida de las niñas; te aseguro que la traeré de vuelta.—Dijo Alex poniendo un stop con la mano a la pelinegra que casi entraba a la sala de operaciones.

—Confió en ti.—Se limito a decir algo molesta Lena, quien realmente quería ayudar. Pero era momento de calmar a sus hijas y prepararlas por si no llegaran a salir bien las cosas.

**De vuelta al hoy.**

—Alura, quiere escuchar la historia de Kripton, ¿se la puedes contar?—Pregunto Lena que sintió su celular vibrar.

—Claro, no tengo mucho más que hacer por aquí.—Bromeo Kara, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a la niña.

—Bueno, saldré unos minutos.—Dijo acercándose a besar la frente de su niña.—No digas cosas de más mi niña.—Le susurro tras un pequeño abrazo.—Te la encargo.—Agrego señalando a la rubia que asintió con una sonrisa.

—No le pasara nada.—Dijo parándose de golpe y saludando como militar.—Seguirá sana y salva cuando vuelvas, Lena.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	2. Parte 2

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este es... un _**AU**_. Al final me decidí por dividir este capitulo así... ya saben como son las cosas conmigo. una disculpa.

Dos, este capitulo sera corto.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Volverás a ser tú?**

**PARTE 2**

**De vuelta al hoy.**

—Alura, quiere escuchar la historia de Kripton, ¿se la puedes contar?—Pregunto Lena que sintió su celular vibrar.

—Claro, no tengo mucho más que hacer por aquí.—Bromeo Kara, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a la niña.

—Bueno, saldré unos minutos.—Dijo acercándose a besar la frente de su niña.—No digas cosas de más mi niña.—Le susurro tras un pequeño abrazo.—Te la encargo.—Agrego señalando a la rubia que asintió con una sonrisa.

—No le pasara nada.—Dijo parándose de golpe y saludando como militar.—Seguirá sana y salva cuando vuelvas, Lena.

—Diga.—Dijo Lena cuando salio a un área permitida.

—Señorita Lena Luthor, su madre sufre de una enfermedad grave, solo le llamamos para informarle a donde se traslado.—Dijo la voz de un hombre que sostenía la nota en su mano.

—Creo a ver dicho que no me pasarán información de ella.—Dijo Lena con frialdad, después de tantos años no se tentaría el corazón.

—Señorita, pedido se le informara, claro de que también esta en los protocolos.—Dijo, pero no escucho nada del otro lado, así que suspiro.— Algo relacionado la señorita Kara Luthor Danvers.—Agrego seguro de que si no hablaba, no cumpliría su promesa.

—Deme el nombre del hospital y llegaré cuan rápido pueda.—Dijo Lena que suspiro derrotada.

—Claro, tiene donde anotar.—Dijo el hombre que miraba acomodaban a la señora Luthor en una de las habitaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hospital de L-Corp**

—Hola, cariño. ¿Porque esa cara?—Pregunto la mujer acomodándose en la cama.

—Porque hasta hoy, es la primera vez que eso suena honesto y dulce.—Dijo Lena que se puso en la ventana.

—¿Y mi nieta?—Pregunto la mujer que no pudo notar si hija iba sola.

—Esta con Kara, y Alex cuida de ellas.—Respondió Lena cruzándose de brazos.

—Enserio la amas.—Dijo la mujer que no pudo evitar sonar molesta, pero solo se quejo.

—Forme una familia con ella, y aún dudas de nuestro amor.—Dijo Lena que se acerco y dio un vaso con agua a la mujer, y es que la odiaba, pero no seria como ella que no tendía la mano cuando veía a otro sufrir.

—Pero si ya no está en casa.—Replico tras tomar del agua.

—Por culpa de quien.—Bufo con tono de molestia y frotando su frente, pues ver a su madre le causaba jaqueca al ser una lucha de poder.

—Cariño,—dijo y no pudo poner una mueca de tristeza al ver que Lena hacia una de asco porque la llamara así— Lex es mi favorito no lo voy a negar; pero el futuro será tuyo y creo que solo hay alguien que lo compartirá contigo.—Comento derrotada y sacando unas gafas, todo con lentitud, ya que los policías no dejaban de mirarla.

—Gracias.—Dijo más por cortante, que por creérselo, aunque la incomodidad no desaparecía.— Me dijeron que hablarías de Kara, pero si sólo es para recordarme que la alejaste de mi, me iré ahora mismo.—Amenazo Lena, tomando su bolsa.

—Use magia, desde las balas hasta un anillo que no es visible sin esto.—Dijo extendiendo las gafas que había sacado hace nada.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Lena algo incrédula de que su madre, mujer de ciencia haya recorrido a la magia.

—El anillo es el encargado de bloquear sus recuerdos.—Explico entregándoselas a su hija.— Las balas, de incrustar una magia que la altera negativamente si le quitas el anillo técnicamente no debería enfadarse ya que recordara su pasado, pero no te aseguro que si llegarán a estar en peligro ella termine matando a ese alguien.—Agrego mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa a lado suyo.

—¿No hay nada que quite ese efecto?—Cuestiono Lena que sin creerlo guardo los lentes enseguida, por si se arrepentía.

—No.—Respondió segura.

—¿Quién te hizo estos hechizos?—Pregunto al notar que su madre no mentía.

—Esa persona ya no está aquí.—Respondió lo que seguro su hija entendía.

—Planeaste todo.—Afirmo tomando asiento algo impactada de la revelación. Por el hecho que durante 5 años en ningún interrogatorio había dicho nada.

—Si no lo hiciera dejaría de ser una Luthor.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero, me estás diciendo estas cosas.—Dijo Lena que sabia que algo tendría que dar por esto.

—Cariño tengo un tumor entre el cerebro y la columna, y se bien que aún no hay una cura permanente o que no implique radiación, con un resultado fatal cuando me operen.—Dijo cuando cambio de pagina.

—¿Estás intentando dar lastima?—Pregunto algo ofendida Lena.

—Solo pido que a cambio de la información, pueda ver a mis nietas.—Dijo la mujer que no pudo evitar enojarse al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Se que mi pequeña quiere eso, pero la mayor te odia.—Explico Lena que al final sabia debía pagar a su madre, si no quería le hiciera algo peor a su familia.

—Lo se, pero quién es el invento revolucionario, y una Luthor es la menor, ella es tu hija.—Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu...—La había ofendido, y es que cuando se trataba de sus hija, ambas lo eran, nada tenia que ver si habían estado en su vientre. Respiro para calmarse, ya no quería sentir su dolor de cabeza.— Cuando vea resultados en la mejora de mi esposa, vendremos a verte.—Se limito a decir, lista para salir de ahí y no volver.

—Sera rápido su arregló.—Dijo satisfecha y segura de que pronto su nieta estaría en sus brazos.

—Kara vendrá conmigo,—recordó con una sonrisa igual que la mujer frente a ella— y te recuerdo que ella podría matar a quien se mete con su familia.

—Sin duda lista, y se que buscarás ayuda. Así que les espero.—No pudo decir más, sabia que el orgullo estaba ahí, pero que los valores de la familia la harían cumplir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Instalaciones del DEO**

—Lena, ¿Está todo bien?—Pregunto Alex cuando veo a la pelinegra entra y pasar de ella, y las niñas.—... Lena...—Llamo de nuevo siguiendo el paso.

—Mamá.—Llamo Cristal a la mujer que solo pasaba de todos hasta la puerta donde su otra madre se encontraba.

—Abre, quiero ver a Kara.—Ordeno a su hija que solo volteo a ver su tía.

—Lena, las horas de visita acabaron—Recordó la pelirroja que se acerco a Lena lentamente.

—Abre.—Pidió de nuevo sin ver alguna.

—Oye, sea lo que sea me tienes a mi y a ellas.—Dijo pensando que las cosas había ido horrible con Lilian.

—Alex... Solo abre.—Pidió con algunas lagrimas.

—Tienes 5 minutos.—Dijo tras suspirar Alex, pero Lena no detuvo su caminar hasta estar muy cerca del cristal.

—Déjame pasar.—Ordeno intentando mover el cristal, al punto de golpes, despertando a Kara que solo se quedo mirando.

—Lena, sabes que no puedo.—Dijo la mujer que con la mirada pedía a su sobrina se acercara a su madre y la calmara.

—Mamá, se que la extrañas pero me preocupas más tú, si pasas de ese lado de la celda.—Dijo la joven que abrazo a su madre de la espalda.

—Por favor, sé cómo curarla.—Dijo esperando ya nadie la detuviera.

—Lena, si esto es de la conversación con Lilian, lo mejor es esperar a que john regrese y estar mas calmados.—Dijo Alex que realmente estaba intrigada, pero no iba a olvidar que estaba de guardia.

—Déjame pasar.—Pidió de nuevo mirando a Alex, para convencerla de que decía la verdad.

—Oigan chicas, es técnicamente mi hora de dormir, pueden bajarle a su ruido.—Dijo Kara que esperaba Lena se calmara, pues hasta ahora no la había visto alterada y le preocupaba le sucediera.— Oh, hola eres nueva, ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto al ver a la jovencita, que solo aparto su mirada, hiriendo el corazón de la super.

—Mamá, vamos a casa, te tomas un té y te relajas.—Insistió Cristal que no quería su madre enfermera como la primera semana cuando su mamá había entrado a una celda de seguridad nivel alto.

—Solo quiero recuperarla.—Dijo entre llantos.

—Yo doy el acceso pero si ella te hace el mínimo daño, no nos importará quien sea.—Dijo John entrando a la celda.

—Lo se.—Dijo Lena que no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Yo no haría daño a Lena... ¿Pero por qué quieres entrar?—Pregunto Kara que alzo las mano para que vieran sus buenas intenciones.

—Confías en mi.—Susurro, mientras se ponía los lentes y observaba con cuidado las manos, pasando de su anillo de bodas a el dedo siguiente ver lo que había dicho su madre.

—Siempre...—Dijo Kara dejando que Lena tomara su mano.

—Eso es un anillo.—Dijo Alex al tomar lo que Lena había agarrado. Y es que al parecer el anillo era invisible puesto.—Kara... Necesito una camilla.—pidió por su comunicador al ver caer a su hermana que tras tambalearse, había caído al piso.

—Supuestamente lo que bloque sus recuerdos.—Señalo es anillo mientras Alex revisaba los signos de la su hermana de otro mundo.—Hay otra cosa dentro de ella, Alex.—Dijo Lena al recordar que el principal motivo por el que su esposa estaba en prisión era lo peligrosa que era.

—Explícanos en el camino.—Pidió al ver entrar a un par de agentes con la camilla.

—Claro,—afirmo para seguir a Alex— cariño puedes cuidar...—No tuvo que terminar cuando su hija le sonrió.—Gracias.

—Ve.—Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**...**

**Bahía**** medica.**

—¿Qué pasa con tanto verde? Es kriptonita.—Dijo Kara que miraba a su alrededor algo consternada.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Vaya susto, perdón por la kriptonita pero fue la única forma de pudieras quedarte en observación, pero es la cantidad justa para no dañar mas que tus poderes.—Explico Alex que ayudaba a sentarse.

—Alex... ¿Porque me hablas así...?—Pregunto Kara que sentía le hablaba como si fuera una extraña.

—¿Así como?—Pregunto empezando a revisar sus signos.

—Como una desconocida, somos hermanas...—Respondió Kara que sentía la estaba vacilando.

—Lo siento, prefiero respondas mis preguntas antes.—Dijo poniéndose el estetoscopio.

—Recuerdo a ver ido a L-Corp tras regresar de Irlanda, antes de eso pase por mi pequeña a la guardería... Ir a la cafetería del lugar... Verme con Lena y Cristal hasta que Lilian apareció... Y saco un arma...—Dijo molesta ante el trato de su hermana, pero al narrar no podía mas que poner cara de terror.— Rao, ¿Lena cómo está ella, y mis niñas?—Pregunto y al ver llorar a la mujer frete a ella, si mente imagino lo peor.— Alex, ¿cómo están? ¿Por qué lloras? No, no me digas que esa bruja...—Los ojos de kara tomaron un brillo raro que intentaba salir de ahí con algún poder suyo pero le estaba costando.— ¿Dónde está Lilian? Acabaré con ella, así que déjame ir Alex.—Grito enojada, mientras peleaba con su hermana que no la dejaba quitarse lo diálisis y cables.

—Tú no matas.—Dijo Alex sin soltar de a su hermana.

—Eso es una mierda, Lena es su hija y si ese monstruo cree que se libró del mismo destino...—Vocifero cuando logro librarse del agarre y dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero tenia que cambiarse.

—Kara.—Llamo Lena al entrar, pues la rubia tomaba buscaba su ropa para salir de ahí.

—Ahora no Lena, que trato de ir matar a tú...—No continuo y salio corriendo a donde su esposa, para abrazarla.— Lena, amor, mi cielo estás bien.—Dijo mientras besaba todo su rostro y la revisaba.

—Tu me salvaste.—Dijo Lena que le estaba costando detener sus lagrimas.

—Siempre estaré para ti.—Dijo Kara besándola.

—Te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto.—Confeso Lena, que se soltó a llorar.

—Pero que dices si acaso habrá pasado una semana.—Dijo Kara que intentaba ver el rostro de su amada pero no la soltaba de aquel abrazo.

—No cariño, hay mucho para ponernos al día.—Dijo Lena que la llevo de nuevo a la cama.

—De que hablas.—Dijo Kara confundida.

—Por ahora mejórate y luego hablemos—Dijo acostandola y besándola.

—Pero, Lena. ¿Alex, que ha pasado?—Pregunto mientras le ponían de nuevo las cosas.

—Anda, descansa un poco.—Susurro Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces...?—Pregunto al no saber que pasaba, pero Alex inyectaba algo a su solución salina.

—Dijo la verdad.—Logro decir Lena que se permitió seguir llorando.

—Ya pudimos contactar con Barry y Oliver, una vez tengan algo nos llamarán, igual yo hago todo para ver si hay alguien que nos ayude.—Dijo Winn cuando entro en la bahía.

—La retención tendrá que ser una opción por un tiempo más.—Dijo Alex cambiando la Kryptonita a la de sol rojo a un grado bajo.

—En la celda, habrá que hacer lo mismo.—Dijo Winn que anotaba el protocolo que se haría desde ahora con su amiga.

—Y para que no sobre pase lo humano para ir por mi madre.—Dijo Lena mas calmada.— Eso sería difícil hacerlo un tema aislado.—Comento recordando el tema que seria más difícil a su super superar.

—Tienes razón. Preparemos lo necesario.—Dijo, haciendo un gesto a Winn para que se retirara.

—Mamá, ¿es cierto?—Pregunto la chica de cabellera rubia -pues un año de esperar un cambio en su madre se pinto el cabello- corrió a abrazar a Lena.

—Sí.—Afirmo con una sonrisa que fue secunda por si hija.—¿Y tú hermana?—Pregunto al no ver a su otro tesoro.

—Esta con el abuelo Jonh.—Dijo señalando afuera y enseñando a cierto hombre de piel oscura cargando a Alura.

—Imagino, que quieres verla, pero todavía no hablamos con ella, y parece que sufre de amnesia...—al ver la cara de miedo de su hija, decidió explicarse.—Me refiero a estos últimos 5 años, lo que implica que ella te recuerda de 12, pero mírate eres una señorita de 17 con muchos cambios. Lo mismo, pasa con tu hermana. Y lo que hizo en una ceguera de rabia.

—¿Le van a contar todo? Eso la destrozaría.—Dijo preocupada de como se pondría su madre al saber que gente murió en sus manos.

—No lo dudo, pero es mejor que lo sepa de nosotros.—Dijo Alex que sabia seria lo mas difícil, pero estaría ahí para su hermana al igual que su familia.

—Lo se, pero no me gusta verla triste. Además solo una vez la visité.—Confeso con pena al recordar.

—Cariño, para nosotras fue difícil, pero ella entenderá.—Consoló Lena que abrazo a su hija con algo de fuerza.— Además tiene que vernos como lo que somos, su familia. Y que estaremos ahí siempre, no importa el si es malo o bueno.

—Tal vez, lo que más le duela vaya a ser que no estuvo a nuestro lado.—Dijo secándose un par de lagrimas.

—Bien chicas es momento de dejar de lamentar y prepararnos a lo que venga.—Dijo Lena al saber que no habían puesto una cantidad grande de anestesia así que era momento de hablar con su esposa y ponerla al día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 años atrás. **

**DEO**

—Hola, Cristal me dejan a solas con tu madre, igual puedes ir a ver a Alura y...—Dijo una pelirroja cuando se acerco a los asientos donde esperaban su familia.

—No.—Negando con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

—Cariño.—Dijo Lena con dulzura para besar su frente.—Sabes que en las conversaciones de adultos, pero si nos dejas hablar y me parece bien le daré permiso a la tía para que te diga lo misma que a mi.—Ofreció Lena, pues sabia su hija le molestaba no saber o que pasaba por ser "pequeña".

—Espero que no me mientan.—Fue lo único que dijo, tras meditar unos minutos y caminando lejos de ahí.

—Parece que escogiste una niña que encaja con los Luthor.—Intento bromear Alex que tomo asiento a lado de Lena.

—Alex.—Dijo seria Lena, que sabia el comentario era con buenas intenciones, pero en estos momentos necesitaba saber si tenia que activar el protocolo que junto con Kara había preparado.—¿Qué tan grave esta?

—Ella esta sedada en estos momentos, hemos logrado sacar los fragmentos de la bala que al parecer se destrozo dentro; hasta ahora parece que el daño más grande esta en su pulmón derecho, pero esperamos que las lamparas solares hagan lo suyo. Así que tal vez le lleve una semana de recuperación.—Explico tomando su mano y con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Entonces ella volverá a casa.—Dijo cuando reacciono.—Alex, puedes decirle eso a Cristal mientras voy a ver a Kara.—Pidió levantándose con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda que dentro hará mucho calor.—Dijo al saber que esa reacción era de recuperar la esperanza.

**...**

**Bahía**** Medica.**

**Una semana después.**

—Esta despertando.—Dijo Lena que se alegro al verla moverse

—Te dije que estaría bien, déjame revisarla.—Comento Alex que termino retrocediendo.

_¿Donde estoy...? Mi cabeza... _

—_¿Quienes son?_—Pregunto Kara que asustada se levanto de golpe, pero termino en el techo.—_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

—Esta hablando Krytponiano.—Dijo Lena algo confundida, pues aunque llevaba un año intentando aprenderlo, no era lo buena hablando.

—Si, lo hace.—Afirmo Alex que intentaba tomar el control de las lampara para cambiar a so rojo, pues se empezaba a sentir un aura hostil por parte de su super hermana.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir con el tío Winn... —Fue interrumpida por una corriente de viento fue tumbada al piso.

—Quiero que localicen a Supergirl.—Ordeno Alex por su comunicador, mientras corría a donde están los demás agentes.

—Hija, necesito que vayas con tu hermana, iré en un rato a verlas.—Dijo Lena tras ayudarla levantarse y dispuesta a salir.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

**Review : **

**15marday :** Hola, no ese no es el caso, solo que a veces mi tiempo se ocupa y no me da para escribir capítulos de largo como quisiera, una disculpa si lees alguna que aun no he podido terminar. Espero leas y te guste este segunda parte. Gracias por comentar.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	3. Parte 3

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Aclaraciones:

Uno, este es un _**AU**_. Al final me decidí por dividir este capitulo así... ya saben como son las cosas conmigo. una disculpa.

Dos, este capitulo sera corto. Aunque creo que deje mucho drama para un final.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Volverás a ser tú?**

**PARTE 3**

**De vuelta al hoy.**

**Sub-instalaciones del DEO. **

**Celda de Supergirl.**

Kara abrió los ojos notando varias cosas fuera de lo común. Uno, la habitación donde estaba era roja por la luz que despedía el techo... ¿un simulador de sol rojo?; la segunda a lena y Alex con expresiones demasiadas serias, ademas de una joven mas en la sala con una expresión de angustia; y como tercera anotación, el cristal frente a ella separandola de dos de sus personas favoritas. ¿Qué hice? Se cuestionaba, mientras las mujeres de afuera lidiaban por donde comenzar a contar 5 años.

—Cariño, tenemos que contarte unas cosas.—Inicio Lena cuando noto en Kara miedo, su mente ya estaba haciendo conjeturas y no es como que ellas dieran una impresión de calma.— Por tu seguridad, la nuestra y la DEO en general consideramos que tendremos que ponerte al día en una celda configurada con un sol rojo.— Ahí estaba de nuevo un miedo por no comprender la situación, y juraría que sin las medidas de seguridad la pared tendría un par de agujeros por os rayos que emitían aquellos ojos.—Debo iniciar con el en que mi madre intento dispararme y tu te interpusiste. Tardaste una semana en despertar, pero no eras tu, hablaste en kriptoniano y no parecías tener control de tus poderes, además del hecho que te sentías confundida saliste volando imagino sin dirección...—Respiro hondo, pues tenia que saberlo por ellas. Se habían encargado de que aquello no saliera al ojo publico, pero no podía asegurar que esa piedra terminara en su camino.

—Llegaste a una isla con una cantidad "pequeña" en habitantes por decirlo de una forma al compararla con una ciudad como esta.—Continuo, Cristal sin ver a nadie y es se sentía impotente ante todo esto. Maldijo a su abuela, antes de continuar.— Al hablar kriptoniano y olvidar el español, cegada por frustración e ira al no entender, ni recordar nada, cuando la gente se acerco a conocer a la gran "mujer de acero" atacaste a mas de un ciudadano sin medirte en nada. Que decir de las estructuras que cayeron...

—Mentira, yo nunca haría eso. Estúpida, no me conoces... soy Supergirl... yo—Grito Kara que miraba al piso, aun después de levantarse de golpe.—Lena, tu le crees a esa oficial de quinta tal mentira. Alex, me conoces, si eso paso habría pruebas, ¿quien es ella para que me encierre?—Pregunto buscando algún apoyo pero el silencio la hizo caer de rodillas. Y es que sentía su pecho oprimirse al igual que su cerebro para no visualizar nada de lo mencionado.

—Ya llegara el momento para que lo sepas, solo estoy aquí para contar lo mas difícil de este tiempo para ti.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y completamente enojada.

—Ella cuenta con la autoridad de la DEO, y Kara, tu no insultas a nadie.—Recordó con una mirada ofendida y ablandado de nuevo a la super que aun con lagrimas levanto la vista.

—Lo siento.—Dijo apenada y sin comprender porque no tenia control de sus emociones.

—Seguiré yo,—dijo Alex que no podía imaginarse como se sentía su sobrina por ser insultada por su madre— de todo lo mencionado la DEO tienen evidencia, pero una vez se arreglo el asunto con la ciudad se quemo todo lo relacionado. También en ese escenario un par de agentes salieron herido, pero ninguno te guarda rencor. Pero se tardo una semana en conseguir tu captura. Desde entonces llevas 5 años aquí, apenas recibiendo la luz del sol, con kriptonita la mayor parte del tiempo y re aprendiendo de la tierra.

—¿5 años?—Pregunto con horror. Las presentes solo asintieron.—Para el mundo entero, ¿que les dijeron?—La joven alzo la mano y solo se gano la mirada intensa de Kara que estaba a un punto de quiebre.

—Se dijo que tuviste que atender una misión con un par de héroes, pero perdimos comunicación contigo dos años después de tu ida. Supusieron tu muerte cuando un linterna verde nos entrego tu capa.—Respondió en automático.—Como Kara Danvers, que tuviste un accidente que te puso en coma. Y considerando que Lena es multimillonaria y con contactos en cedes que quieren evolucionar la medicina, nadie dudo que se te envió a un país extranjero que intenta salvar a una persona del coma, sin daños.

—Len, nuestras hijas, ¿qué saben de esto?—Pregunto pegada al cristal, queriendo salir de ahí y tener un contacto que reconfortara a su corazón.— Ellas piensan que yo...

—No, claro que no.—Dijo Lena que ya no podía ocultar como le ponía ver a su mujer sufriendo.— Nada de mentiras, ¿cierto?—Bromeo acomodándose en la altura de su esposa y apoyando su mano en el cristal que tanto odiaba.—Ellas han venido a verte y tu las has visto crecer aunque no fueras consciente de ello. Se han divertido contigo, y se que tu corazón en alguna parte siempre estuvo pendiente.

—¿Dónde están? Quiero verlas, por favor.—Dijo "apoyando" su frente con la de su amada.

—Iré por la pequeña.—Dijo Cristal que ya estaba en la puerta para salir.

—Espera, Cris.—Ordeno Lena, consiguiendo que se girara para ver a su madre.—Deben hablar primero.

—¿Cris...? ¿Cristal? —Pregunto en un tono que nadie podía identificar.— Por Rao, eres tan grande y hermosa... no puede ser me perdí muchos cumpleaños, y tu primer día con ese cambio de look que te hace linda... sin duda algún muchacho debe sentirse afortunado de que no estuviera en casa para recibirlo.—Bromeo Kara que realmente se estaba sintiendo fatal por saber que había ofendido a su hija sin un motivo.— Mi superchica es ahora una jovencita... y no estuve ahí para ti, lo siento tanto... lamento haberte insultado.—Dijo soltando a llorar de nuevo.

—No tienes porque, se que no es tu culpa. No tienes culpa de nada, escuchaste.—Dijo manteniendo su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.—Y si estuviste, no de la forma que esperaba... además quien te debe una disculpa soy yo, solo estuve aquí 3 veces en cinco años, pero no soportaba verte tras esta cárcel.

—Eres dura contigo, y a la vez muy fuerte. Esa sin duda es una cualidad de tu madre.—Dijo sintiendo rabia por no poder tocar a nadie, consolarlas de una mejor manera que palabras.

—También es tuya.—Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo del lugar.

—Hija...—Llamo asustada al ver que huía.

—Va por Alura.—Explico Lena al ver miedo en los ojos de su mujer al creer que su hija ya no era la misma de antes. Y no podía negar que Cristal era mas madura, pero su lado infantil que compartía con Kara estaba ahí intacto esperando impaciente su regreso.

—Recuerda que no puedes pasar del vidrio.—Se escucho cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron.

—Mi hermosa niña.—Llamo la rubia a la niña que apenas se incorporaba al piso y no dudo en correr hasta donde su mamá estaba, llevándose un pequeño golpe en el material transparente que parecía poner de nervios a todos.—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto asustada.

—Si, no es nada.—Dijo con una sonrisa que derritió a Kara. Odiándose de nuevo por no estar ahí para sus pequeñas, su esposa, su familia, y el mundo que le había dado un oportunidad de tener esto.—No llores mamá, tu eres buena, yo lo se, ellas lo saben, no tienes que pensar mal de ti nunca, no estas sola.—Agrego la rubia que no separo sus ojos verde de los azules que por fin la miraban con amor infinito como cuando hablaba de Kripton o de la abuela.

—¿Qué hice para tener a tan increíbles personas, como solo ustedes son?—Pregunto mas como suplica a salir de ahí y abrazar a todas, que por desconocer la respuesta.—Alex.—Llamo a su hermana que hasta el momento sabia estaba dejando el espacio para su familia.

—Agente Danvers, nos solicitan.—Dijo Cristal que no apago su comunicador.

—Lo siento, pero esperare a que sea seguro para todos.—Dijo antes de retirarse con su sobrina a espaldas.

—Alex...—Llamo Lena algo indignada.

—Lena, tranquila se que ella hace lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Aun soy un peligro, cierto?—Pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio. La pelinegra solo asintió.—Entonces esta bien, no quiero ponerte en riesgo o a cualquiera de mis hijas.— Me terminas de explicar, ¿cómo termine aquí? ¿por una simple bala? Tu madre se supero.

—Al parecer uso magia.—Explico tras un suspiro cansado.

—¿La bala me hizo perder la memoria?—Pregunto con sorpresa al saber que Lilian estaba tan desesperada por acabar con ella y la felicidad de Lena en un día.

**...**

**Una semana después. **

—¿Entonces debo recibir la bala, o ser una bomba de tiempo?—Pregunto mientras veía a Alex cargar la pistola.

—Barry y Oliver, buscaron lo mas rápido que se pudo. Pero al parecer Zatara o Zatanna parece que se los trago la tierra; hay una tal Raven, pero aun es una niña y no creemos que sepa usar correctamente un hechizo. Sorprendentemente Constantine se ofreció sin pedir nada; pero lo máximo que puede hacer...—ambas mujeres se vieron con incredulidad— es deshacer el hechizo como entro y así se distribuya uniformemente. Eso si, este podrá ser en una zona de menos riesgo como la primera bala, y ya tengo el equipo listo para atenderte.

—Esto es demasiado, ¿no?—Pregunto Lena que en estos momentos deseaba conocer a Constantine y darle un par de golpes por tan horrible idea.

—Esta bien.—Dijo Kara con determinación.—Si eso, me dejara reintegrarme a la sociedad y estar con mi familia lo haré.—Explico mientra afirmaba con su cabeza.

—No, te muevas.—Dijo mientras otro agente se abría la puerta. Mientras otro se preparaba a apagar lo único que evitaba que supergirl no fuera super.

—Estoy lista.—Dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando sentir un dolor. Y si, en menos de 5 segundos cayo en el suelo, soltando un quejido que hubiera salido peor si no apretaba la mandíbula.

**...**

**Cinco horas después. Bahía Medica de la DEO.**

—Rao, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?—Pregunto Lena que estaba por arrancarse el cabello.—Dijiste que era una herida leve.—Grito molesta y dando unos pequeños golpes a Alex.

—Fue mi culpa, estaba disculpándome con ella, y ella conmigo por dispararme.—Dijo Kara que salio con una gran sonrisa y los brazos tras abiertos como podía. Buscando a sus tesoros, y sin plan de soltarlas.

—Mamá.—Chillo la mini rubia con una sonrisa al sentir los cálidos brazos que si pasaba un poco mas sentía olvidaría.

—Cariño.—Susurro con alivio y dejando envolverse por esos brazos.

—Mis soles, no puedo creer que las haya abandonado pero no mas, estoy aquí y no me iré de nuevo. —Dijo la super que se estaba controlando por no abrazar con mas fuerza a sus mujeres, pero sabia que no eran como ella. Más agradecía de cierta forma que el efecto de sol rojo pues sentía la fuerza de su familia. Aunque sentía y notaba algo raro en su hija mayor.

—Bien, debemos ir al hospital de Italia.—Dijo Cristal que tomaba su celular.

—Alguien tiene prisa de que su madre sea vista de nuevo.—Dijo en tono bromista Kara que levanto a su hija con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá!—Se quejo la joven que al estar viendo la pantalla no esperaba encontrarse en el techo del lugar.—Bájame.—Pidió cuando se abrazo con fuerza a la mujer temblando.

—Cris...—Dijo preocupada, y buscando respuesta de los presentes.—Ey, cariño, ¿estas bien?

—Hey cariño,—llamo Lena a su hija, mientras acariciaba su cabello— recuerda que tu madre nunca te soltaría.—Recordó a su pequeña que solo se abrasaba a su madre.—Hace unas semanas un idiota de su escuela pensó que seria divertido empujarla desprevenida de una plataforma de 10 metros en la piscina, termino golpeándose la cabeza y se desoriento en el agua. Apenas estamos tratando esto con un psicólogo, por su propia decisión ya que al querer estar en una división de la DEO no quiere tener limitantes.—Explico al ver los ojos de la mujer super preocupada. Pensando que estaba haciendo mal todo.

—Lo siento.—Dijo Kara que empezaba a sentirse fatal.

—Esta bien, no es tu culpa. No sabias esto.—Dijo más calmada y acomodándose el chaleco.—Como decía, los medico han hecho lo suyo y la noticia se extiende. Debemos de estar llegando al aeropuerto, y tu madre, al hospital.—Explico entregando un papel con direcciones anotadas.—Debes entrar por el helipuerto ahí te esperan. Ellos saben que eres un extraterrestre, no juzgaran que llegues volando.—Le explico al ver el terror de saber que había gente sabiendo su identidad.

—Bien, las veré luego.—Dijo no queriendo arruinar mas la relación con su hija.

—Mamá.—Llamo Cristal al verla dar un beso a la CEO de la familia.

—Si.—Dijo con mirada de perrito listo a recibir amor.

—Tus lentes.—Le entrego el pequeño objeto de espejuelos.

—Las quiero.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Brad, nos espera.—Anuncio sin dar importancia a los presente y lo que pensaran de ella.—Señor, estaré ausente un par de semanas, ya que como usted pensaba ocupo un descanso.—Dijo a su jefe, y "abuelo" J´onn, quien solo asintió.

—Esta muy preocupada.—Dijo Alex que sonrió con ternura al ver a la niña de su hermana.

—Era la mas asustada, y lo sigue estando porque no sabe que decisiones tomara Kara. Aunque ella también piensa que ponerse en riesgo por salvar a otros es una opción. Ahora sufriré doble.—Dijo Lena tomando la mano de Alura para bajar las escalaras, pues en paciencia esa pequeña había adoptado su modo.

—¿Crees que tomara la capa de nuevo?—Pregunto J´onn que también pensaba que Kara no tenia porque volver. Pero mentiría si dijera que no deseaba estar hombro a hombro con la que considera una hija.

—Tiene la posibilidad, pero no quiero atosigarla ahora mismo.—Respondió dando una sonrisa y dispuesta a volver a abrazar a Kara. Todo se arreglo para que una llamada llegara a L-corp por parte del hospital, dejo que Yena tomara el principio del mensaje y el resto sucedió solo. En la noche tras mucho tiempo, salio y "celebro" que Kara había despertado sin importarle que sus empleados escucharan.

**Aeropuerto de Italia.**

Usando el jet de la familia estaban a unos minutos en llegar; y mientras Cristal se mantuvo concentrada en la música de los auriculares que ella había fabricado en una noche de familia con ellas; Lena, pensaba como hacer que esas dos hablaran porque en algún punto se lastimarían con malentendidos. Alura por su parte, solo pensaba que al fin podría aprender a usar sus poderes, ya que estaba esperando a su mamá para aprender.

—Bien, un coche ya nos espera y arregle una reservación para hoy. Apartir de mañana a una semana mi itinerario esta vació; pero ya en la noche de mañana regresamos a casa y pondremos a tu madre al día con sus restaurantes favoritos. Sumemos entre ellos algún plan que ustedes quieran hacer con su madre. ¿Les gusta mi plan? —En respuesta ambas niñas asintieron y caminaron a lado de la mujer que conocía bien esa central, esperando reunirse con su mujer de una vez por todas.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

**Review :**

**japoscl** **:** Hola, buenas tardes. Pues que emoción, espero esta ultima parte también lo haya sido. Gracias por tu apoyo. Una disculpa, tras la publicación del capitulo anterior me queda sin ideas de como trabajar esta parte, sumando el tiempo de mi trabajo y una sequía de ideas. Pero aquí estamos, y puedes disfrutar de esta historia. Un abrazo.

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
